


set the fires alive

by icecubesteverogers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecubesteverogers/pseuds/icecubesteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't know you could post fanvids here until now, so here it goes , three fanvids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set the fires alive

 

 

>   * <http://icecubesteverogers.tumblr.com/post/124341387532/adamronan-cry-no-more-a-poison-word-that-you>
> 

> 
> A poison word that you chose  
>  And the distance grows **  
> **Will I be the warrior?  
>  Or will the axe shine clean?  
>  I will save our lives

 

>   
>    
>  I've said enough  
>  The writing's on the wall  
>  A broken cup  
>  Missing pieces from the fall  
>  All the cradled desire  
>  Cold, starved roving eyes  
>  As I wander in silent alibis

 

  * And a short Adam fanvid



 <http://icecubesteverogers.tumblr.com/post/130296690417/yesterday-maggie-stiefvater-posted-this-song-and-i>

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching !


End file.
